Three's a Crowd
by friendslover99
Summary: Monica is a single mother to her 5-year-old daughter Hanna, But will she find 'the one? Takes place in Season 3-ish


**A/N: This only took me days to publish, But I'm still working on About a Girl so stay tuned for that.**

 **Enjoy!**

Being a mother wasn't hard for Monica, But it was hard being a single mother. Monica became pregnant while she was dating her college sweetheart, Kip. Shortly after her daughter was born, Kip cheated on Monica with another woman he had a one-night stand, and they broke up. Monica since then raised her 5-year-old daughter Hanna as a single parent with the help of the rest of the group, including her brother Ross. Even though Hanna never knew her father, she loved living with her mom and her godparents.

Before going to Central Perk, Monica walked to Hanna's school and pick her up. When they left the school, Monica and Hanna began to walk down the sidewalk. ''How was your day at school?'' asked Monica. ''Fun. We made paper dolls in art class'' said Hanna. ''Great'' Monica replied.

''Mommy, are we going out for dinner?''

''More like take-out''

''Are we going to eat Chinese again?''

''No, we're having pizza. You know how Uncle Joey likes eating pizza?''

''Yeah, and sandwiches!''

''and that too'' Monica said, ''First, we're going to stop for coffee''

''I can't drink coffee, I'm only 5''

''I know that'' she replied as she smiled at her daughter.

At Monica's apartment, Monica ordered pizza and they ate it at the table. ''Mommy, I can't reach the cups'' said Hanna. ''Ross, can you pour her a drink?'' Monica asked. ''Sure'' said Ross as he walked to the cabinet. He picked up Hanna and she reached her favorite Seasme Street cup, and he poured apple juice in it. ''I'm probably going to be able to pick up Hanna from school so can one of you guys do it?'' asked Monica. ''We can do that'' said Joey.

''Are you sure I can trust you guys?''

''Sure, you know good we are with Hanna. She loves us''

Hanna nodded her head in agreement. ''Promise you won't have any girls in your apartment?'' Monica asked.

''Yes'' Chandler and Joey said.

''and Promise you won't pretend Hanna is yours so you can get girls?''

Chandler looked at Joey, knowing he would do something like that. ''Yes'' said Joey.

Later that night, Monica tucked Hanna into bed and sat with her. ''Mommy, what was I like when I was a baby?'' Hanna asked. ''Well, when you were a baby, you used to cry _a lot_ and at time it was hard to get you to stop crying'' Monica explained, ''We tried and tried to get you stop, But then, Aunt Phoebe was playing her guitar and that got you to stop''

''Really?''

''Yep, and she used to sing to you a lot to get you to calm down'' said Monica, ''do you want me to sing it to you?''. Hanna nodded.

She sang:

 _People smile and tell me I'm the lucky one_

 _and we've just begun_

 _'think I'm going to have a son_

 _He would be like she and me, as free as a dove_

 _conceived in love_

 _Sun is gonna shine above_

 _and even though we ain't got money, I'm so in love with ya honey, and everything will bring a chain of love_

 _and in the morning when I rise, you bring a tear of joy to my eyes, and tell me everything is going to be alright_

Hanna drifted off to sleep and Monica covered the sheets over her. ''Goodnight, sweetheart'' Monica whispered in Hanna's ear before kissing her temple. She left the room and switched the lights off.

''You know it was nice of you to sing that to her'' said Ross.

''I didn't know you were still out here'' said Monica.

''Well, I've just decided to stay here for a while'' he said.

''Do you think I'm a good mom?'' she asked.

''Of course, why would you say that?'' Ross asked.

''Because being single and alone with a kid, I don't know if I'll ever hold up like this raising Hanna. I mean probably most kids her age has two parents that are either married or together and here am I; a woman in my 20s being left alone to raise my 5-year-old daughter not being able to know if I'll ever find someone that will support even the perfect one''

''You will,ok?'' Ross assured,''and Hanna's going to be fine because she already has a strong mother that cares about her''

''Thanks'' Monica hugged Ross.

 **A/N: What did you think? Let me know how I did because I appreciate criticism(But not rude).**


End file.
